


You Showed Them All Up

by supercoolygirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoolygirl/pseuds/supercoolygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon fights his feelings for Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Showed Them All Up

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is deeply troubled by his feelings for Sansa. He shouldn't have kissed her forehead because now all he wants to do is kiss her again, just at other places.

Jon thinks he is going insane. He is supposed to be preparing for the wars to come, outsmarting Littlefinger and forging stronger alliances. He is supposed to be King in the North.

Instead, he is in Eddard Stark’s solar, staring into the fire and trying not to think how much the flames look like Sansa’s undone hair.

Sansa is beautiful; Jon has always known that. Even as a girl she stopped men in their tracks. But since he saw her again as a woman grown, he has known her beauty. He has physical reactions to it, reactions that are not at all brotherly.

Jon disgusts himself.

It is worse because he is struggling to prevent action. Today has been a glorious day, all the Northern houses declaring for him, for them both, but all Jon can think of is how he pressed his lips to Sansa’s forehead. 

It is certainly the most intimate thing he has ever done with her. They are not tactile people; they have not embraced since that first day at the Wall. But it felt necessary to show her how much he respected her position, and how much he loved her. When she had called his name after he had turned away, his heart had leapt and he had wanted to seize her waist.

Gods, what had he been thinking? Kissing is not respectful! She must think him base. That must be why she rushed off after dinner… Jon cannot blame her.

The flames dance the way Sansa’s hair danced in the wind atop the battlements. Many times he has looked at her braids and wished to untie them, to feel her hair through his fingers. When his lips brushed her forehead earlier, he had felt her hair against his nose. She smelled fresh and wintery, all at once. When he had eventually managed to pull away that smell seemed to linger. He fancies that he can smell it even now, but thinking on that does not seem to quell his desire to go to her rooms and kiss her properly, to show her how a man truly does love a woman, to bury his face in her cunny – 

Jon stands up, shocked, and hurls himself over to the chamber pot to vomit. He will not take himself in hand, he vows. He will keep his distance from Sansa now, until he can get over these feelings. If necessary he will find a whore in Wintertown who looks so unlike his sister that he will have another fantasy to satiate his late night desires, at least for a while. Gods know that if he does not get over this, he won’t be able to help himself.

Meanwhile, across the castle, Sansa is desperately trying to forget the feel of Jon’s beard on her face.


End file.
